Eternal agony
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Elle l'avait jugé indigne d'être un apôtre de dieu. Cette saleté avait condamné la vie d'un enfant en l'engageant sur la sombre voie des exorcistes. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle lui demandait à présent le sacrifice ultime.
1. Tsunagari no jouhatsu

Bon. On a l'habitude de voir la casi totalité des exorsistes mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre dans certaines fic. Mais... personne n'avait encore osé toucher à Timothy.

Je m'en suis chargée. Le pauvre... A peine apparu dans l'histoire que je fais déja joujou avec...

Enjoy!

* * *

L'infirmière resserra sa main sur la perfusion qu'elle changeait, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets sur le lit. Son jeune patient avait l'air encore plus faible qu'hier, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

A vrai dire, elle doutait qu'il tienne la journée. Et s'il y parvenait par miracle, il ne passerait pas la nuit. Ça ne faisait que cinq jours qu'il s'était évanoui, mais son état s'était dégradé à une vitesse affolante. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait un avis favorable quand à un miraculeux rétablissement. De toute façon, même si c'était cruel à avouer, il n'était qu'un corps mort lorsqu'on leur avait amené.

En toute connaissance de cause, la jeune femme offrit un sourire triste à la jeune exorciste qui était encore venue veiller sur lui. L'infirmière en chef leur avait interdit de piper mot de ce qu'il savaient réellement de l'état du garçon. Personne à part le service médical n'était au courant que son esprit était mort. Elle trouvait moins cruel de cacher la vérité jusqu'à ses derniers instants. Ils se sentaient tous assez impuissant comme ça. Il était inutile d'en rajouter une louche.

Elle était déjà restée à son chevet il y avait quelques jours. Non pas qu'elle ai choisi de le faire, mais l'orbe bleu qui trônait sur son front l'avait captivée. Tout autour d'elle avait alors perdu son importance. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle devait faire quelque chose... mais cela lui semblait si lointain...

Dans cette sorte de transe, un jeune homme lui était apparu. Il n'avait pas donné son nom mais ressemblait étrangement à son patient en plus adulte. Elle n'avait pas prit peur, se sentant aussi sereine que face à un rêve et observait ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Il parlait... mais elle n'entendait rien. Il avait l'air peiné de ne pas parvenir à se faire entendre.

Il avait tendu sa main vers elle, projetant quelque chose d'invisible qu'elle s'était pris de plein fouet, la faisant sur le champs revenir à la réalité, l'expression torturée du jeune homme ancrée dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait compris.

Plutôt que mort, ce corps n'était qu'une enveloppe vide. Il vivait encore, mais n'était plus que le vestige d'un être conscient, une boite abandonnée par son possesseur. Une lourde tristesse l'avait alors envahie et elle avait inconsciemment porté la main à son visage d'où s'écoulait des larmes. Ce sentiment n'était pas à elle. Il était à lui. À cet homme surnaturel qu'elle avait vu. Alors où était le petit garçon? Commençant à paniquer, elle avait vite cherché à reprendre contenance.

Elle n'avait rien raconté de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Qui l'aurait cru de toute façon? Elle serais juste parvenu à se faire passer pour une folle.

L'infirmière reprit la bassine d'eau et les laissa seuls. Il n'y avait pas d'autre patients dans la pièce. La période était creuse aussi bien au niveau de l'activité des akuma que du nombre de blessés. Les seuls à se rendre à l'infirmerie quémandaient simplement des calmants pour supporter les extravagances de l'intendant. Faire partie de la section scientifique était éprouvant quelque soit la période de l'année. Surtout avec Komui dans les pattes.

Lenalee passait sa main dans les cheveux bleutés du jeune exorciste, maudissant la pierre incrustée dans son front.

Tout serait parfait... si seulement cela n'avait jamais eu lieu... Maudite pierre. Elle était la cause de toutes ses souffrances. Elle ne savait pas très bien encore en quoi consistait son pouvoir mais le garçon lui avait raconté qu'il sortait de son corps pour prendre possession de celui des akuma et qu'il était aidé par un esprit qui avait l'apparence du lui adulte. Où était cet esprit quand on avait besoin de lui? Elle le détestait. Il l'avait abandonné.

La chinoise essuya une larme, forçant un sourire destiné au corps à l'agonie. Si jamais il était toujours conscient, prisonnier quelque part au fond de son corps, elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire preuve de faiblesse. Il avait besoin d'un ultime soutien. Cette pensée lui souleva un haut le cœur.

_ Tu sais Timothy, les feuilles commencent à faire un beau tapis dehors. On pourra y marcher ensemble quand tu te réveilleras. Je te l'avais promis.

Ça pouvait paraître stupide à n'importe qui. Elle s'adressait à une personne dans le coma. Pourtant, Lenalee avait prit l'habitude de lui tenir compagnie en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Du temps qu'il faisait, des bêtises de son frère, des sautes d'humeurs de Kanda, de la progression de l'automne qu'il aimait tant...

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure, mais c'était difficile. Elle tremblait et craquait parfois, prenant le petit corps dans ses bras pour pleurer. Puis elle s'excusait et reprenait sa conversation unilatérale, un sourire vague et las peignant ses traits.

La chinoise tenait la petite main froide dans la sienne, continuant de lui caresser les cheveux. Il n'assisterait même pas à sa saison préférée et ne poserait jamais les yeux sur le bal que les feuilles parées de leurs plus beaux atours rouge, orange et jaune leur offrait en automne, virevoltant tout autour de la congrégation, poussées par le vent automnal. Il avait l'air tellement impatient quand elle lui en avait parlé!

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir. Elle mentait. Elle le savait pertinemment. Elle ne cessait de lui conter de doux mensonges emplis de promesses d'avenir, respirant sa vie future une fois qu'il aurait passé cette épreuve. Ce qu'il ne pouvait faire. Le destin l'avait frappé de sa marque maudite, mettant un terme au chemin de son existence.

L'état de Timothy était irréversible, son corps déjà prêt à s'éteindre. L'innocence dont il n'avait jamais voulu, gracieux cadeau d'un père qui n'en était pas un, incrustée ostensiblement à la vue de tous, décorant son front, l'avait finalement rejeté, le plongeant dans un profond coma.

Elle l'avait jugé indigne d'être un apôtre de dieu. Cette saleté avait condamné la vie d'un enfant par deux fois, bouleversant son existence en l'engageant sur la sombre voie des exorcistes. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle lui demandait à présent le sacrifice ultime.

Dès les premières heures de son inconscience, le taux de synchronisation était passé dans les données négatives. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant non résolu à donner sa vie pour l'ordre, commençant à peine à avoir une vague idée de son importance pour la survie du monde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa tombe sur lui? Alors que l'innocence l'avait choisi? Qu'il n'avait pas trahi le camp de dieu? C'était cette indécision qui l'avait amené à l'échafaud?

La sentence était bien trop cruelle pour un être si jeune... On lui avait arraché un avenir simple et loin de toute la souffrance qui baignait chacun des pas des hommes de l'Ordre noir.

Lenalee continuait de parler, la voix chevrotante par instant, priant pour que ses mots lui parviennent où qu'il soit, chassant sa solitude jusqu'au point de non retour... Quand il s'éteindrait une fois pour toute, gagnant un sommeil éternel.

En sachant que l'innocence peut rejeter les exorcistes, sans que ses raisons ne soit acceptables pour le coeur humain et que malheureusement, les symbiotiques ne peuvent se séparer de leur innocence et sont condamnés si ça leur arrive, évidement, j'avais une forte envie de me pencher sur le sujet.

Est arrivé Timothy que j'ai trouvé trop choupi. Mauvais point pour lui. Passé la découverte de son pouvoir... ça a fait tilt.


	2. Akugi

Allez, haut les coeurs! (Dit elle alors qu'elle sait pertinament qu'elle va continuer à torturer Timothy dans ce chapitre.)

Link: Quelque chose à dire pour votre defense?

Heurm... Cui cui?

Enjoy!

* * *

Les prières de la jeune femme n'étaient pas vaines. Oh que oui, Timothy l'entendait. Et très bien même, car il flottait juste derrière elle, observant plus le visage fatigué de la jeune femme plutôt que son corps étendu. Il était resté une demie journée à ne pas pouvoir quitter sa dépouille des yeux, essayant de nombreuses fois de la réintégrer sans succès. Depuis, il s'était lassé de faire des efforts. Tout cela était vain. Il s'était fait une raison.

Son dernier souvenir datant d'il y a cinq jours, quand il avait encore son corps en sa possession, était une impression étrange qui imprégnait son corps et une douleur vivace à la tête, son front le brûlant au niveau de l'orbe de cristal sacré. Il avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit qui l'accompagnait mais n'y était parvenu, sa tête commençant à lui tourner à chaque fois qu'il essayait. Bien trop fier, il n'avait rien dit à personne.

Il avançait dans le couloir. Peut être pour aller manger. Il ne savait plus. Il se rappelait se chamailler avec Lavi qui riait, revoyait le sourire d'Allen comme si il y était. Et puis, là, un peu plus loin, Lenalee qui les attendait. Elle était la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle était très belle. Allen lui avait raconté qu'avant, elle avait les cheveux longs, mais qu'elle les avait perdu lors d'un combat contre les akuma. C'était dommage. Il était sûr qu'elle était encore plus jolie avec de longs cheveux. D'ailleurs, il s'était bien dit qu'il comptait la surveiller de près pour qu'elle les laisse pousser.

Timothy eu un sourire triste, jetant un vague coup d'œil sur sa dépouille. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'y assister.

Il s'était donc mis à courir, laissant là sa dispute futile avec le roux qui le chambrait, pour aller se loger dans les bras tendus de la chinoise. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était senti partir. Et il était tombé en cours de route. Sans jamais se relever. Au moment où il chutait, son âme s'était expulsée de son corps, le faisant spectateur des tristes évènements à venir. A vrai dire, s'était le choc de la séparation de son corps et de son esprit qui l'avait fait choir.

En premier lieu, il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Lavi s'était précipité sur son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'amener à l'infirmerie, lui criant de se réveiller. Lenalee avait l'air paniquée, les mains devant la bouche, poussée à la suite de Lavi par Allen perturbé. Le maudit avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quand à lui, il était resté un moment seul dans le couloir, à bloquer sur sa situation. Depuis quand sortait-il de son corps sans sa propre initiative? Étais-ce un coup farfelu de son acolyte pour se venger de la dernière fois? Tout ça parce qu'il avait préféré n'en faire qu'à sa tête et foncer tête baissée sur le premier akuma qu'il avait rencontré plutôt qu'écouter ses conseils? Eh, il ne s'en était pas si mal sortit en plus! Tant que les autres exorcistes protégeaient son corps abandonné.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui... où était-il? Puisqu'il était sous forme d'âme, il devrait normalement l'avoir en sa compagnie. A moins... qu'il ne soit pas entré en résonance avec son innocence. Komui lui avait rapidement expliqué les aléas de synchronisation entre les porteurs et leurs innocences mais il n'avait pas vraiment écouté. Tout ça l'ennuyait. Après tout, cet esprit qui avait volé son apparence future, tel qu'il se voyait, n'était que le fruit du cristal divin. Il n'était peut-être même pas une entité propre. Mais si cela était le cas, comment bon dieu avait-il fait ça?

Timothy eu une illumination très égocentrique. Personne ne pouvait le remarquer. Alors... il pouvait bien faire un petit tour du côté du bain des femmes. Il était partit dans un grand rire un peu pervers sur les bords. Puis son rire s'était éteint alors qu'il réfléchissait de nouveau. A cette heure, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde. Et de préférence, il aurait voulu y voir Lenalee.

Oui. À ce moment encore, il avait conservé son insouciance naturelle. Link lui aurait reproché de réagir comme un gamin. Mais il était un gamin. Il se rappelait s'être dit que rien de bien grave ne s'était passé et qu'il pourrait retourner dans son corps au moment où il le voulait. Il avait confiance. Futilité. À présent, il le savait.

Il s'était donc décidé à se déplacer jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour observer les réactions de ses amis. Peut-être un peu se moquer d'eux avant de retourner dans son corps. Il aurait fait semblant de rester inconscient encore et au meilleurs moment, il se serait redressé d'un coup en criant « bouh! ».

ça, il n'avait pas été déçu. Oh que non. Il blêmissait à mesure qu'il découvrait la scène.

L'intendant penché sur lui, la mine grave; Lenalee horrifiée qui mordait son doigt à sang; Allen qui lui tenait la main pour la soutenir en cet instant difficile, lui même fortement inquiet; Lavi qui tapait silencieusement ses doigts sur le bord du lit, soucieux. Quelques infirmières étaient également présentes, dont cette vieille revêche d'infirmière en chef. L'air sévère qu'elle lui réservait à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait était remplacé par des lèvres pincées et un regard un peu fuyant, plutôt attristé.

Oh quoi? Ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça de s'évanouir!

La peur l'avait prit pour la première fois quand Komui s'était redressé, fourrant son instrument d'auscultation dans sa poche, fermant fatalement les yeux.

_ L'innocence... le rejette.

La chinoise avait éclaté en sanglot, se réfugiant dans les bras d'Allen qui serrait les dents. Une effervescence morbide avait gagné la petite assemblée, mêlant chuchotements et pleurs, mines graves et gestes mal assurés. La nouvelle avait miné les espoirs les plus fou.

Ses pensés s'étaient embrouillées dans sa tête. Comment ça rejeté? Qu'est ce que ça signifiait? Qu'il allait rester comme ça un long moment, voir jusqu'à la mort? Ah mais oui! Les adultes paniquaient souvent pour un petit rien du tout. Alors, il allait tout de suite retourner dans son corps pour les rassurer.

C'était là son premier échec.

Il s'était précipité sur son corps et s'était retrouvé couché dessus. Il avait alors prit plus d'élan. L'essai était tout aussi concluant. Si la manière forte n'y faisait rien, peut-être qu'en étant délicat... il avait simplement posé sa main sur son épaule. Toujours rien. Complètement affolé, rageur, il s'était retourné brusquement pour se cogner contre Lavi.

_Hein? Mais pourquoi il..._

Il avait posé ses mains sur le torse du borgne, avait tapoté dessus. Il n'aurait pas dû passer au travers normalement? Et posséder son corps? Il avait assimilé sa situation avec effroi. Sa seule chance de se faire entendre lui était abrogée.

Timothy chassa l'air devant son visage en agitant la main, effaçant d'un même trait ses souvenirs. Il frissonna, se déplaçant devant la jeune fille, constatant avec chagrin qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Il souffla sur son visage, faisant voleter quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Un sourire cynique et triste à la fois peignit ses trait.

Il n'était qu'un fantôme errant. C'était à présent sa définition. Il devrait s'y faire, au moins jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Alors, Timothy, ça fait quoi d'être un fantôme?

Timothy: ... (déprime en s'enfilant un gros pot de glace)

Pauvre petit... l'aurais-je choqué à vie?


	3. Yuurei no akumu

Hey! Vous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas eu peur de poser vos yeux sur ce chapitre!

Pernez vos mouchoir surtout! On est jamais assez bien préparés! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Timothy se laissa glisser jusqu'à son corps blafard, posant doucement sa main sur son front sans aucune conviction. Il pouvait... toujours essayer.

Contrairement aux autres fois où rien ne se passait rien, un choc le repoussa violemment et il valdingua un bon mètre en arrière. Il replia sa main contre lui, la tenant de son autre, avec une grimace. La douleur avait été vive.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il comprenait ce que signifiait « rejeté » maintenant. Jusque là, même si il ne pouvait pas retourner dans son corps, il gardait quand même un tout petit espoir au fond de lui. Tant qu'il pouvait le toucher, c'était qu'il faisait encore partie de ce monde. Il était juste séparé en deux. La répulsion de son corps avait brisé ses illusions en un instant. Il ne faisait plus partie de leur monde. Non... son corps ne voulait plus de lui. Il le considérait comme une entité étrangère... et vu sa réaction, dangereuse de surcroit.

C'était bien beau de pouvoir aller où bon lui semblait sans qu'on puisse l'en empêcher. Il n'avais plus besoin de manger ou de boire, n'éprouvait plus de fatigue... Timothy prit sa tête entre ses mains, dépité. Voilà qu'il cherchait des avantages futiles pour combler la lourde solitude qui le pesait. Rien ne comblerait le vide autour de lui. Il le savait.

Il releva ses yeux sur Lenalee qui parlait encore, le regard rivé sur son lit. Elle souriait avec un air un peu fou, les yeux dans le vague, de grosses larmes roulants sur ses joues. C'était de pire en pire.

Timothy s'approcha d'elle, le cœur pincé, et tendit ses mains pour les poser sur ses joues, collant son front au sien. Elle sombrait à nouveau dans un délire à force de veiller sur lui. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

_Je vais bien Lenalee-nee-san. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis résolu. Je n'ai pas peur. Tout va bien._

En cinq jours, il avait eu le temps de faire le tour de sa courte vie, d'alterner entre espérance et fatalisme, de déverser sa souffrance en hurlant et en pleurant, d'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui avec un œil bienveillant. L'horreur qu'il venait de vivre l'avait rendu serein car il avait constaté qu'il avait déjà tout perdu et que seule la mort pouvait lui faire un cadeau, celui de tout effacer et de mettre fin à son cauchemar.

Et puis... ça délivrerais les autres de leurs peines. Ils pourraient passer à autre chose quand sa morbide présence aura déserté les lieux. En tout cas, c'était son souhait le plus cher.

Timothy savait bien que la chinoise ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Mais... il chanta lentement une prière que lui avait appris la mère supérieure. La vieille femme lui fredonnait à chaque fois qu'il était torturé par de sombres cauchemars. Peut-être pourrait-il alléger un tant soit peu sa peine?

Comme si elle ressentait la petite voix qui s'éraillait sur quelques mots, tentant de reproduire au mieux la douce et apaisante mélodie, la chinoise se mit à lentement balancer sa tête de droite à gauche, accompagnant le calme refrain.

Lorsqu'elle stoppa les mouvements, Timothy retira ses mains de son visage pour la contempler tristement. Elle se faisait plus de mal qu'il n'en ressentait lui-même. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, elle semblait plus tourmentée et plus nerveuse, se tendait comme un arc au moindre bruit, se crispant sur la main qu'elle tenait.

Le corps de Timothy était désespérément froid. Il commençait à prendre une drôle de couleur et les couvertures se creusaient au niveau de son ventre où elle savait ses organes dévastés. L'innocence était devenue un véritable poison en tentant d'échapper à son emprise, refusant toute synchronisation avec lui depuis ces cinq jours. Comme tous ces enfants qu'elle avait vu, comme Suman, il devenait un rejeté. Mais sa transformation était lente et l'innocence restait étrangement calme. Tout ce que pouvait souhaiter Lenalee, c'était que ça se termine comme ça avait commencé, sans remous, sans souffrance pour le jeune exorciste. Si elle savait...

Timothy se recroquevilla sur lui-même, adossé contre le mur, fixant Lenalee qui offrait un triste spectacle. Il entendait le bruit de la pluie. C'était cynique. Le temps se jouait de lui, lui rappelant que tout espoir ne lui était permis. Il mourrait d'ici peu.

Le petit garçon ressentait pleinement le vide instauré autour de lui. Sous cette forme, les bruits lui paraissait plus feutré, les formes un peu ombreuses, comme appartenant à un autre monde. Celui des vivants. Il n'avait cessé de passer la frontière lors de ses affrontements avec les akuma.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne ressentait pas la peur. Il souhaitait mourir plus que tout à présent. De toute façon, plus rien ne pourrait être comme avant. Ni les larmes, ni les cris des vivants à son égard ne pourraient le ramener parmi eux.

Il n'était pour l'instant plus qu'une ombre. Une chimère prête à s'effacer du monde. Et oh combien désireuse de retourner au néant au plus vite. Plus d'attente, plus de douleur. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps ce témoin impuissant qu'il était devenu. Non pas qu'il ai pu faire quelque chose auparavant, mais il pouvait au moins agir.

Des larmes commençaient à couler des yeux de Timothy. Elles s'écrasaient sur le sol avant de s'évaporer. Étrangement, elles ne brouillaient pas sa vue. Il frotta sa main contre sa joue pour récupérer la substance translucide. Elle n'était pas humide. Et elle n'était pas froide. En fait, elle n'était rien du tout. Tout comme lui. Ça faisait mal.

Timothy se redressa vivement, affolé. Lenalee venait de hurler. Il s'approcha de son corps et se posa à côté de lui alors que l'intendant, Allen et Lavi accouraient. Effectivement. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Plus que blafard, son corps était tenté de gris et ses veines apparaissaient ça et là.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les mots fatidiques de la bouche de Komui pour comprendre. Son corps venait de mourir. La chinoise s'était effondrée une fois de plus dans l'agitation générale. Timothy posa ses yeux sur Allen. Il ne la soutiendrait pas cette fois. Lui aussi était trop chamboulé pour faire quoi que se soit. Tombé à genoux, il n'était plus capable de retenir la peine qu'il avait contenue jusque là. Il avait l'air pitoyable comme ça.

Timothy ferma les yeux, lassé. Tout glissait sur lui sans l'atteindre. Sa propre mort l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne pensait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait. Enfin... Un sourire pointa sur ses lèvres. Les pleurs n'étaient plus qu'une douce mélopée accompagnant ses derniers instants avec eux. Même si ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, il était content de quitter ce monde auprès d'eux. Ses ainés... ses amis... ceux qu'il aimait.

_Adieu. Et merci pour tout._

* * *

_Vous croyez que c'est fini? Rassurez vous, je compte le faire souffrir encore deux chapitres. Je sais, ma bonté me perdra._


	4. Shitei no soushiki

Coucou! Vous vous souvenez de moi? Non? A mince alors... Je suis bien embêtée...

Alors, t'en pis, je resterais une (pas du tout) illustre inconnue du bataillon!

Donc, l'avant dernier chapitre et enfin posté. Hop hop hop, je ne pondrais pas plus un message de début!

Enjoy!

* * *

Les yeux rougis de la chinoise contrastaient avec le sourire qu'elle plaquait sur son visage. Elle n'allait toujours pas mieux. S'était évident. L'agonie de Timothy marquerait encore longtemps son esprit. Allen serra plus fort sa main gantée dans la sienne. Son sourire à lui se voulait rassurant. Mais la peine qui le tenaillait peignait ses lèvres figées. Triste spectacle qu'ils offraient tous les deux.

Kanda leur avait fait un discret signe de tête avant de rejoindre le cortège, emmitouflé dans sa cape. Alors lui aussi était venu finalement... Bel effort.

Miranda les rattrapa en hâtant le pas et prit l'autre main de Lenalee, lui souriant tristement elle aussi. Elle pleurait encore un peu. Ça coulait tout seul. Elle serra fermement le bouquet de chrysanthème qu'elle tenait contre elle. Parfait pour les circonstances. Quoiqu'elle aurait préféré lui offrir d'autres fleurs en une autre occasion. Pour son anniversaire par exemple. Même si ce n'était pas un cadeau très approprié pour un garçon de son âge. Enfin... elle ne changerais pas.

Malgré sa tristesse, Allen était satisfait. Normalement, on ne laissait aucune trace des membres de la congrégation lorsqu'ils décédaient, au cas où une personne de la famille du défunt serait tenté d'écouter le comte Millénaire, créant le risque pour les exorcistes de devoir faire face à un visage connu. Il fallait à tout prix éviter ce genre de désagrément.

Et le cas de Timothy avait été traité différemment à son grand soulagement. Personne n'avait eu le cœur d'effacer l'existence du petit garçon de la surface du monde. Alors, malgré les menaces du secrétaire général Leverrier, tout le quartier général s'était serré les coudes pour lui offrir des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Il serait en quelque sorte un vestige porteur de la mémoire des exorcistes.

A la dernière parole acerbe du secrétaire général, Jonnhy avait eu l'audace de lui cracher au visage. Il était véritablement hors de lui ce jour là. Et personne n'aurait pensé le voir faire ça. Tout simplement surprenant. Le plus pacifiste d'entre eux avait craqué. Leverrier avait commencé à lever la main par réflexe pour l'abattre sur le petit scientifique. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps, Emilia l'ayant giflé, rouge de colère. Il avait été tellement surprit qu'il avait stoppé son geste. Plutôt que de se mettre tout le quartier général à dos, il avait alors préféré faire profil bas et leur passer ce caprice. Après tout, ils étaient tous au courant de ce qu'ils encouraient. Et de toute façon, personne n'était assez proche de ce morveux pour faire l'erreur de vouloir le ramener à la vie.

Perché sur un muret décoratif du cimetière, Timothy saluait chaque personne qui passait. Ça lui occupait le temps. Quand vint le tour du trio, ses larmes fantômes s'étaient remise à couler. Il s'était habitué à ce que personne ne remarque sa présence. Mais ne pas pouvoir se faire remarquer de la chinoise ou du maudit était encore difficilement supportable pour lui. Il était tant resté avec eux quelques mois avant sa mort...

Il sauta à terre et rattrapa le petit groupe en courant, parlant à Allen qui ne pouvait l'entendre. Oh, Timothy avait bien eu un vain espoir que son œil s'active en sa présence... mais non. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Il n'était pas un akuma après tout. Juste... une âme errante.

La cérémonie venait de commencer. Le trio se fondit dans la foule amassée autour du petit cercueil de bois verni. C'était Link qui s'était vu confier le rôle de mener un semblant de cérémonie. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux étaient un peu ternes. Si ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, aurait-il subit le même sort ?

_Merci m'sieur double verrue. _

Timothy s'écarta de l'assemblée, levant les yeux vers le ciel d'automne. Il n'était pas tard mais les lueurs du ciel prenaient déjà une teinte orangée, baignant les feuilles des arbres alentours d'une aura dorée. Il soupira. Il ne pourrait plus sentir le vent qui agitait les branches d'arbres sur son visage. Et il devait être froid, vu que certains remontaient leurs écharpes en renfonçant leur tête dans leurs épaules.

Il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose d'ailleurs. Timothy avait lu pas mal d''histoires de fantôme quand il s'ennuyait à la congrégation. D'ailleurs, la pile branlante devait toujours être dans sa chambre. Alors, il avait tenté diverses choses apprises de ses lectures. Faire bouger un objet, tout ça... évidement, rien ne fonctionnait pour lui. Il ne pouvait qu'observer.

En entendant la fin de l'hommage qu'on lui rendait, il traina les pieds, ou plutôt flotta avec un entrain tout aussi marqué, pour rejoindre Link et les voir lui dire adieu, passant la main sur le bois de son cercueil, l'embrassant parfois, le fixant sans bouger quelques secondes, les yeux brouillés, avant de laisser la place à la personne suivante.

Puis vint le tour de Lavi. Le jeune homme avait contourné la triste boite et s'était accroupi à sa hauteur. Il avait sortit un gros feutre noir et gribouillait quelque chose sur le bois verni. Trop intrigués par ce qu'il faisait, personne n'avait fait de remarque. Quand il eu fini, il se releva et tendit le feutre au couple qui s'approchait. Après un instant de flottement ou le borgne leur souriait gentillement, Allen lâcha la main de Lenalee pour saisir le feutre et s'agenouiller à son tour, écrivant sur le cercueil. La jeune fille se pencha derrière lui et sourit en lisant son message. A son tour, elle gribouilla un petit mot au côté de celui de ses amis.

Leur exemple fût suivi par tous les autres, transformant la monotonie de l'enterrement en éclats de rire un bref instant. Le cercueil se recouvrit rapidement du commentaire de chacun. Le calme reprit bien vite ses droits alors que Timothy décryptait les écritures.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait ce qu'ils avaient écrit, les larmes revenaient et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté son corps, il pleura bruyamment, sans retenue, ne sachant plus faire la différence entre sa tristesse et la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour eux. C'était encore plus douloureux d'avoir obtenu cette petite attention de leur part. Mais ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Il ne s'était pas calmé quand on le mit en terre et il ne reprit contenance qu'au moment où ils commençaient à partir. Il tendit le bras en l'air et leur fit un signe d'au revoir en tirant la langue.

_Adieu tout le monde! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour veiller sur vous!_

D'ailleurs, on pouvait vraiment veiller sur les gens une fois là-haut?... Bah. De toute façon, il ne le saurait pas. Il avait compris qu'il était résolument prisonnier ici, sans limite d'espace et de temps. Voilà qu'il avait le poste parfait pour être un observateur du monde, sans pouvoir intervenir, volonté d'être neutre ou non. En devenant une ombre qui hantait ce monde, il avait résolu le plus grand problème des bookman. Tout n'était que cynisme pur depuis sa naissance. Et même dans la mort, ça le poursuivait inlassablement.

Timothy posa les yeux une dernière fois sur sa tombe. C'était un beau monument malgré sa simplicité. Il se détourna et partit sur les traces des vivants qu'il avait côtoyé. Il les suivrait encore et encore. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Même si il devait les voir vieillir et les voir s'éteindre à leur tour. Même si ils devaient souffrir sous ses yeux. Il serait là.

La prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait sur sa tombe, le bouquet de chrysanthèmes sera complètement fané. Si jamais il revenait... La seule issue inéluctable de son triste destin lui faisait encore peur. Combien de temps lui faudrait-t-il pour sombrer dans la folie?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Et je vous réserve la surprise du dernier chapitre! A peluche!


	5. Satsubatsu

Ciaossu!

Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose capitale. J'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre qui suit. Pour ceux qui attendaient la fin, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je viens tout juste de m'en rappeler! *sort le panneau "frappez moi" de la réserve*.

En bref, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic humoristique (vous sentez l'ironie de mes propos n'est ce pas?) qui relève la fin d'une note joyeuse digne d'un happy end parfait.

Si jamais l'envie vous prenait de me hurler dessus à la fin de ce chapitre, pensez au petit bouton en bas.

Enjoy!

* * *

Timothy s'était précipité pour rattraper le corps qui se précipitait vers le sol, inconscient. La chinoise avait traversé ses bras avant de toucher la pierre dans un craquement sinistre. Il découvrit avec horreur une masse sombre s'étaler de son crâne.

La terreur, l'incompréhension et la douleur l'oppressait, se condensant dans le tréfonds de son âme, prête à exploser. Il avait mal à en mourir, sentant déjà son âme se disloquer sans pouvoir contenir ses sentiments trop lourds pour être supportables.

Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, les yeux grands ouverts sur des pleurs muets. Sans corps, il n'avait aucun moyen de soulager sa conscience rongée par ce cauchemar vivant. La folie aurait été une plus douce condition. Mais il restait désespérément lucide, même face à l'épouvantable spectacle que lui offrait l'assaut du comte Millénaire.

_ Le comte a décidé de casser ses jouets. Il s'en est lassé.

Timothy tourna la tête vers celle de Road qui l'enlaçait, un sourire mitigé entre peine et joie macabre. Il ne l'avait même pas sentie enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

Dire que sa seule compagnie notoire était celle d'un noah... Il n'avait pas la force de la repousser, habitué à ses apparitions inopportunes au plus profond de son désespoir, lui faisant cruellement sentir le manque de chaleur humaine avant de s'évanouir.

Road se délectait de sa déchéance, quoique ayant un peu d'empathie pour lui qui lui rappelait les longues époques passées à attendre le réveil des autres noah. Mais elle ne pouvait se lasser d'observer son expression torturée à chaque fois qu'elle venait le titiller. Son éternel petit jouet...

La noah du rêve releva la tête de Timothy d'une main sous son menton. Le maillet de Lavi venait de se planter avec force à quelques pas d'eux, projetant quelques éclats sur le corps inerte de Lenalee. Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup qui l'envoya valser avec force, directement sur le manche de son innocence ostensiblement pointé vers le ciel orageux.

Timothy vit avec horreur le corps de Lavi s'enfoncer dessus avec un hoquet, sous les éclats de rire cristallins de Road.

_ Encore!

Sa remarque avait sonné comme un ordre aux oreilles du level 4 qui appuyait ses mains sur le corps du roux, l'enfonçant lentement, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il le laissa là, satisfait de son œuvre, partant débusquer les trouveurs ou scientifiques survivants de l'attaque qui rampaient dans les décombres fumantes et noircies.

Timothy suivait à présent la noah des rêves qui l'avait relevé, le tirant par la main à travers le champ de bataille. Il avait rapidement détourné les yeux du corps convulsé de son ainé, soupirant un vague pardon à l'adresse de Lenalee. Il ne pouvait soutenir la vue de l'agonie du roux.

Partout où son regard se posait, il ne voyait que cadavres amoncelés, écrasés, ouverts, abandonnés sur le lieu de leur trépas, dont celui du vieil homme qui accompagnait souvent Lavi. Il n'avait pas retenu son nom. Mêlés à eux, un bon nombre de scientifiques et de trouveurs se débattaient encore ou cherchaient simplement le moyen de s'enfuir. Il s'arrêta pour observer un homme agenouillé dans un amas de bouillasse veinée de sang qui suppliait un akuma de l'épargner. Il devina plus le sang qui avait giclé au bruit qu'autre chose, Road l'ayant entrainé avec hâte vers le Comte Millénaire où le plus intéressant se trouvait selon elle.

Elle l'avait ensuite lâché pour rejoindre son petit Allen qui respirait avec peine, adossé contre un restant de mur. Les noah se déchainaient sur tous ceux qu'il connaissait, souillant leurs dépouilles de souffrances abominables. Pourquoi... pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mourir avec eux? Il aurait tellement voulu foncer dans une attaque suicide sur l'un de ces monstres, rejoignant la horde de corps sans vie qui restait de la congrégation, comme Chaoji qui s'était placé sur la trajectoire du coup porté à son maître avant de s'effondrer sans réaliser ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Il gravitait dans ce véritable massacre, ne pouvant plus crier, étourdit par sa propre douleur, détestablement amplifiée par cette impression de voile entre lui et le monde. La surprise ne l'avait même pas atteint quand il avait reconnu Link incrusté dans un mur, le sang perlant de sa gorge.

Plus loin devant lui, une silhouette accroupie en serrait une autre, beaucoup plus grande, dans ses bras. Par réflexe, il évita un noah qui courait sur sa trajectoire, allant jusqu'à celle qui était ignorée des assaillants. Timothy pensait que plus rien ne pourrait alourdir ses pensées ravagées. Il se trompait. Devant son visage luisant de larme et ses yeux vides levés vers le ciel, Timothy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras, suffoqué.

La pauvre Miranda était complètement brisée, son chrono disque morcelé sur le bras. Elle qui ne pouvait supporter de ne pas leur offrir mieux qu'un maigre répit avant que leurs blessures ou leur mort ne les rattrape... Ils avaient piétiné son faible espoir avant de lui arracher Marie sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Timothy se reprit et lâcha à regret la jeune femme meurtrie que l'on laissait à son désespoir, tenant le corps de la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire, espérant juste qu'elle mourait rapidement et ne puisse plus poser un regard si mutilé sur le monde qui s'écroulait.

Un cris déchirant le transperça et il couru jusqu'à son origine avant de tituber en arrière, une main sur la bouche par pur réflexe. Il ne pouvait pas vomir. Il n'aimait peut-être pas trop Kanda et son air naturellement mal aimable mais jamais il ne lui aurait souhaité pareil sort. Et ce noah qui le regardait indifféremment, inspirant tranquillement sa cigarette! Timothy ne pouvait décrocher des yeux noirs affolés. Oh mon dieu... Il se retenait de toute ses forces de montrer sa douleur, ça se voyait dans le fond de son regard.

Soudainement, tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'ici s'embrouillant, le petit garçon couru jusqu'à Road, se laissant tomber derrière elle, tapant des poings sur son dos.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous faites ça? Arrêtez. Arrêtez!_

L'image de ces gros papillons noirs qui dévoraient le japonais vivant le hantait encore plus que tout le reste. Peut être à cause de cet homme stoïque qui agissait normalement, comme si tout de ce massacre était naturel.

La noah du rêve ne lui répondait pas, absorbée par sa tache. Timothy se redressa horrifié, observant par dessus son épaule Allen gémissant, la main de Road trifouillant dans sa plaie pour chercher quelque chose. Il entendit un bruit dégoutant et vit les yeux gris d'Allen devenir vides avant de comprendre ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main tendue vers le ciel en riant d'allégresse.

_ Ton cœur est à moi.

Timothy n'en pouvait plus, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre cette mélopée macabre, fuyant le cadavre du maudit. Il ne voulait plus voir, plus rien, plus savoir. Jamais... Il auraient pu les tuer tout de suite. Mais ils prenaient invariablement du plaisir à les faire souffrir. Pourquoi ne voyait-il qu'amusement dans leurs yeux?

Ses monstres... Il voulait tellement se venger. Leur faire payer toutes ces interminables douleurs qu'ils leur faisaient ressentir en les abandonnant à leurs derniers instants teints de désespoir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire que soutenir le regard mesquin de Road qui avait deviné ce qu'il pouvait penser à présent que tous ceux qu'il aimait venaient d'être exterminés de la pire façon qui soit.

Le sourire de la noah s'élargit alors qu'elle faisait signe à Tyki de déposer Miranda dans un fauteuil miraculeusement à peine déchiré qu'elle avait extirpée des décombres, poussant le corps qui la gênait, marchant sur son béret.

_ Je te laisse celle-là. Amusez-vous bien!

Timothy se releva pour prendre le visage vide de la jeune femme entre ses mains, bouillant de rage. La haine l'avait emporté sur toutes les atrocités qu'il venait de voir. Elle avait effacé ce désarroi immense qui l'avait tenaillé jours après jours alors qu'il les suivait comme une ombre vacillante. Oh oui, il aurait damné son âme pour les précipiter dans d'éternels tourments. Dieu les avaient abandonnés... Et c'était le Comte qui personnifiait le mal. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner pour réclamer vengeance.

Il hurla. Pourtant, la folie ne daignait toujours pas le quérir. Non... il continuerait à errer, hanté par les souvenirs de cette nuit où l'ordre avait chuté.

Quittant les ruines avec les autres noah, Road entendit sa voix retentir avant de se briser en couinement.

_ Je peux savoir à qui tu parlais? demanda Tyki tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant avant de se précipiter pour agripper le bras du Comte.

_ Je voyais un souvenir.

Elle se pourlécha les lèvres en repensant au gamin dont l'âme continuerait à errer.

Un cauchemar éternel...

* * *

Ainsi s'achève la péripétie de la congrégation de l'ombre, mais pas celle de notre petit Timothy qui hantera ses terres ravagées pour l'éternité.

Ah au fait, bonne rentrée à toutes et à tous! (J'aime beaucoup cette phrase posée comme une pêche en fin d'une fic absolument déprimante.)

Peut être à la prochaine fic et surtout, ne vous inquétez pas, je reste une fiqueuse(rire profondément sadique), c'est juste que je suis très lente pour écrire les fics quand j'ai le temps.


End file.
